gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Pißwasser
website.]] Pißwasser (mispronounced in-game as "pisswasser"; the correct pronunciation is actually "Pissvasser") is a fictional German export lager frequently advertised on radio and TV in Grand Theft Auto IV. 'Wasser' in the beer's name translates into English as 'water', making the beverage's literal name 'piss water', which is a slang term for cheap, watered-down beer. According to the in-game website www.piswasser.com, the ingredients include "the fresh urine of Bavarian virgins" (however, the site goes on to say "or so we claim", implying that it might not be as fresh as one would hope.) Billboards seen in-game expand the urine references, even going so far as to suggest the bottles contain nothing but urine (perhaps in reference to the urine in Corona beer rumor). The beer's slogan is "PIßWASSER: You're In, For A Good Time" ("you're in" being a pun on urine). The quality of the beer in reflected by its second slogan "PIßWASSER: Cheap German lager for export only". The Pißwasser badge on bar pumps is labeled "Ü-Rhine" (and the six-crate of Pißwasser that Rockstar sent to UK website CVG Online as a present was labeled in the same way), which is probably a nod to the Rhine river in Germany as well as another pun on "urine". The labels on the bottles are similar to Grafenwalder's labeling. Radio and Television advertisements for the beer feature variations of a song sung by a stereotypical redneck man with lyrics that portray comically exaggerated effects of alcoholism, including "giving a dude head" and "driving drunk off a pier". The Pißwasser song largely spoofs Budweiser's anthem, "This is Budweiser, This is Beer", particularly towards the end of the jingle. Jingles Television Jingle transcript :Last night, I think I shit the bed, :Got so drunk, I gave a dude head, :Life is just a merciful blur, :When you pop a Pißwasser! :Pißwasser; don't drink it slow, :3 a.m., I'ma buy some blow, :Sleep in the bathroom on the floor, :What really matters anymore? :All the crap you, do all day, :Who fucking cares anyway?! :Pißwasser; this is beer! :Drive drunk off a pier! :Pißwasser; drink all day! :It helps your troubles go away, yeah yeah! :PIßWASSER: Cheap German lager for export only. Radio Jingle transcript :You work your nuts off everyday, :A proud American all the way, :Life is just a merciful blur, :When you pop a Pißwasser. :Pißwasser, this is beer! :Drive drunk off a pier! :I love drinkin' all day long! :I beat my girlfriend as I sing this song! :PIßWASSER: Cheap German lager for export only. Gallery Image:Pißwasser girl.jpg|A highly suggestive billboard ad for Pißwasser beer Image:Piswasser.jpg|Another suggestive Pißwasser billboard. Image:Pisswasser Radio Ad.ogg|Audio file of the first jingle. Image:Pißwasser Ash Tray.jpeg|An ashtray bearing the Pißwasser wordmark. Image:Pißwasser Liquor Bottle.jpg|A very common Pißwasser beer bottle. Image:Pißwasser Beer Cans.jpg|Pißwasser beer cans. See also Other beers: *A.M. Beer *Blarneys Stout *Cerveza Barracho *Dusche Gold *Logger Beer *Patriot Beer *Pussywasser, a low-alcohol lager advertised on www.piswasser.com A similarly named alcohol beverage: Pissh Category:Businesses in GTA IV Category:In-Game Alcohol Category:Corporations